


Ghosts

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Happy, Past Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Henry returns to the studio, only to be met with the ghosts of his old friends.
Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605412
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Creative Writing homeworks. This time the topic was Gothic writing, so have some gore & angst.

Henry saw a ghost. It was the first ghost he had seen in this decrepit studio in the middle of nowhere, but he knew the man before him was far from alive. Was that blood or something else dripping from his eyes? Were bones sticking out of his joints just now or were his eyes playing tricks on him? Did he say Henry’s name or was that just the wind?

The man moved towards Henry at a sluggish pace, dragging his twisted leg behind him. His skin glistened under the light of the old, yellowish lamps. Henry noticed a scar running along his neck, an angry, red line that stood out against his pale, washed out skin.

“Oh, Joey.” He chocked out, making eye contact with the ghost of his old friend. The ghost’s eyes bulged out of his head, a ghastly sheen over the once bright green pupils. Joey didn’t answer Henry, didn’t make a noise save for the constant, tortured breaths he took in, as if he couldn’t get enough air into his decayed lungs. Once within arm distance of Henry, the ghost lunged. Henry threw his arms in front of his face as Joey tackled him to the ground with a resounding thud. The ground, frail, old wood, shattered underneath him, & Henry plunged deeper into the hellish studio. The last thing he heard before he hit the bottom was a voice, loud & clear, echoing in his head.

“Welcome home, Henry.”

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The second ghost Henry saw wailed at him. He wailed & shrieked & cried whenever Henry got close. His curly, red hair was matted with blood, & there was a hole in his chest. A deep incision that opened up his heart to the world, spilling his insides for everyone to see.

“I’m scared! It hurts!” He screamed & yelled, thrashing around on the ground, staining the wood with blood & bile. Henry covered his mouth, eyes stinging with tears as Wally, always so young & happy, tangled himself up in his own guts, rolling around like a pig in his own blood & tears. Henry stepped around him, & left him to his sorrow.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

A laugh carried through the halls, light & mirthful. It was a laugh that echoed in Henry’s brain, a familiar laugh with a twist of remorse & regret hid underneath the melodic notes. Susie never showed herself to Henry, but her voice wouldn’t leave him be. She taunted him, laughed in his face, screamed at him, blaming him for leaving. Wherever he went on Level 9, her voice followed him, holding onto him like a bloody leech, draining him of his resolve. Her voice grew louder, & louder as he journeyed deeper & deeper. And then he saw her body, sprawled out on the ground. Her white blouse was stained with her blood, a decayed rose blooming in the centre of her chest, where the blood from the slit on her neck had dribbled down. Her golden hair framed her paled face like a halo, an angel in death as she was in life. Her empty eyes gazed up at him, & when he knelt down to close them, her ghost screamed out in pain, before the room was thrown back into silence.


End file.
